thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Kay Whitmore
| birth_place = Great Sudbury, Ontario, Canada | draft = 26th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | career_start = 1989 | career_end = 2002 | halloffame = }} Kay Whitmore (born Kay Whitmore, Jr. on April 10, 1967) is a former Canadian ice hockey goaltender. Playing Career Kay played minor hockey in Sudbury. In 1983-84, he joined OHL's Peterborough Petes and went 17-8-0 as a major junior rookie. The following season, he paced the league with 53 games by a goalie and 35 wins. In the playoffs, he went 10-4. In 1985-86, Kay went 27-12-2 with a league-best three shutouts and 2.77 GAA. At year's end, he was named an OHL First Team All-Star. He was drafted 26th overall in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft by the Hartford Whalers. Kay played most of his first four professional seasons for Hartford's minor league teams in Binghamton and Springfield, with some spot duty for the Whalers in 1989, 1990 and 1991. In the 1991 American Hockey League season, he led the Springfield Indians to the franchise's seventh and final Calder Cup and was named the winner of the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as playoff MVP. The following season, Kay stuck in the NHL, platooning with Peter Sidorkiewicz in the Whaler net but losing his job to Frank Pietrangelo at season's end and in the playoffs. In the 1992 offseason, he was traded to the Vancouver Canucks for Corrie D'Alessio and cash. That season, Kay played 31 games behind Kirk McLean and helped the Canucks win the Smythe Division season title, going 18-8-4 with a 3.10 GAA. In 1994, he played 32 games and posted an 18-14-0 record. In the playoffs, he helped his team win the Clarence Campbell Bowl in the Western Conference finals before losing to the New York Rangers in the Stanley Cup finals. In the shortened 1994-95 season, Kay played eleven games for the Canucks. With his contract expiring thereafter, he spent the next five seasons in the minor leagues. His most successful season was in 1998 when he led the Long Beach Ice Dogs of the International Hockey League into the league semi-finals as well as winning First Team All-Star accolades. Being traded to the Boston Bruins in 1999 for future considerations, Kay was recalled from Boston's Providence farm team in the 2001 season during a spate of injuries, seeing his first NHL action in six years. Playing poorly in five games, he was sent back down to the minors. The following season, he signed as a free agent with the Calgary Flames, but only played in one game for them, seeing most of his action for their American Hockey League farm team, the Saint John Flames. Kay retired from professional hockey thereafter, save for a three game playoff stint for the Nuremberg Ice Tigers of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga in 2005. Post-Playing Career From 2002 to 2004, Kay was the goaltending coach for the Peterborough Petes from 2002-2004. From 2005-2006, he worked as a studio analyst on the NHL Network's program On the Fly as well as a guest studio analyst on The NHL on OLN Post Game Report. He can also be seen as a guest analyst on the Versus Network. Currently, Kay is serving as a goaltending supervisor for the NHL. Category:1967 births Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Saint John Flames players